


Don't be a (Strip) Tease

by Kara_Loves_Gaara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Double Life, F/M, Original Universe, Poverty, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Loves_Gaara/pseuds/Kara_Loves_Gaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There lies our problem. He was cute... and he was a man! I know a woman my age is supposed to be able to handle that sort of thing, but honestly, I'm sure you can imagine how awkward it is to have a tall, dark, and handsome and did I mention extremely sexy, stranger shake hands with you and tell you he's there to examine your boobs! Not fun at all..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a (Strip) Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember why I was inspired to write this, but I think is has the potential to be my favorite story. I'm not going to focus on doing a lot of great writing on this one... I'll save the seriousness for Night Sky xp. I just want to have fun and see where this story takes us!!!

"So how has your love life been Sakura honey?"

"Fine Mom," I say as I shut the front door. I'm a 26 year old kindergarten teacher who lives with my 60 some year old mother… how does she think it’s going?

"You're not getting any younger," She says in that sing-songy voice I'm supposed to never take offense to. "You work too much darling, time to get out and find yourself a man!" I roll my eyes and kick my heels down the hall through my bedroom door. I walk into our kitchen to make a sandwich only to find that every trace of bread had been eliminated. "What did you do with all the bread?"

"I watching a TV show this morning and it said that dropping bread out of your diet can help you lose weight… and I think we both could stand to lose a few pounds." I give her a glare as I pass back through the living room, "I just bought that bread. I swear, if you're gonna randomly put us on a diet, do it before grocery day and I just won't buy the food!"  _Damn it!_  Of course since it's my mom I'm talking to I can't actually  _say_  that out loud… I could practically hear the woman pout, "Goodness, I can pay you back if you're gonna make such a big fuss over it." Honestly, I just want a sandwich, but since I can't make one of those I decide to take a nice hot bath instead.

My mom can be really annoying with her randomly anorexic ploys. Usually we both eat whatever is put in front of us and neither of us have ever been overweight. I've actually been told that I'm on the lanky side (drunk assholes).

I strip as the tub fills and ease myself into the warm water. Today had been a particularly rough day in class. I sigh as I feel the dirt and finger paint melt off my skin. I hear my mom shuffle to the bathroom door and thank God I locked it. "I forgot to ask how your exam went." I grimace, "Why on earth would you do that to me Mom?" Earlier in the week my mom had sent me to one of her favorite doctors for my annual breast exam. I was happy because this doctor always gives my mom a hefty discount… family friend of some sort.

"Didn't you think he was cute?" There lies our problem.  _He_  was cute, and he was a man! I know a woman my age is supposed to be able to handle that sort of thing, but honestly, I'm sure you can imagine how awkward it is to have a tall, dark, and handsome (did I mention extremely sexy?) stranger shake hands with you and tell you he's there to examine your boobs! Not fun at all; I can feel myself turning red at just the thought.

"Well I just thought… Sakura he's a very nice young man and-"

"MOM I PROMISE YOU I WILL HAVE NO RELATIONS WITH THAT MAN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM EVER AGAIN!" The whole seeing my tits early thing screwed that for all eternity.

There was silence and then I heard a kind of cough/wheezing outside the door followed by a big thump. "Mom?"

"Mommy?" I jump out of the tub as fast as I can and grab a towel. I dial 911 for an ambulance when I open the bathroom door. My mother was lying in our hallway unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

I'm sitting next to a hospital bed that is holding my still unconscious mother, trying not to cry. I called for the ambulance and then ran to me room and threw on a random sundress that was on the floor (where mom puts my laundry if it's not out of the dryer) and put on house shoes before running back to see how mom was doing. My extremely long, pink hair is still soaking wet (the stuff take 45 minutes to dry!) and I know I look a complete mess.

"I she still unconscious?' We came as quickly as we could." I look up to find two very attractive looking men. One (the one who had been talking) looks extremely flustered. He is wearing matching dark blue scrubs with pictures of ramen on them. I almost want to laugh, he had bright blond hair and blue eyes, but that's not what made me laugh. The man has what looks like whiskers drawn on his face! "Oh are you looking at my face?" He laughed, "Yeah, one of the kids in our pediatric section like cats… and I took care of him this morning." He gives a cheesy grin and then turns to his partner. "This is Doctor Uchiha," He says motioning to the extremely sexy man who is examining my mother. He has dark hair and creamy, almost pale skin, but I can't get a good look at his eyes because the sun is glaring off the reading glasses he's wearing. I feel like I remember him from somewhere.  _Oh crap_. Of course he's the doctor from a few days ago, I twitch in my seat.

"Hey you! Aren't you going to say anything?" The man says, loudly. The doctor just looks up and stares at both of us. Does he not remember me? Then again doctors do have a ton of patients to see everyday there's no way he can remember-

He smirked at me! I was just a flicker but I caught it! "Naruto, I'm sure you can take care of the rest." The doctor says in a cool voice. He hands his clip board to his partner and leaves. I stare at the door.

"That's Sasuke for ya!" The blond man says, grinning, "I'm Naruto boy the way. I'll be your mom's nurse!" I try not to laugh again,  _Nurse Naruto…_  Naruto pouts at me, "Hey, men can be nurses too… anyway, Sasuke has known your mom for a long time; he really cares about her a lot. I can assure you she'll have the best care here." I nod. It was kind of weird having someone talk to you like a child.

"We do have to talk about cost though." I cringe, I barely make enough to support me and my mother with my teaching job, and her retirement money all goes toward food. We had just enough to live a comfortable middle class life.

"Usually the hospital charge $5,000 a month for a situation like your mothers for complete care, but because of your special connection to Doctor Uchiha it has been lowered to $1,500 a month." I felt the tears coming, I couldn't pay that no mater how much money shifting I did… I couldn't pay that if I didn't eat! Could life get any worse? Then as if by request my nose starts streaming blood onto my dress! Naruto hands me a tissue and says, "Hey, it will be okay, I'm sure you have family that can help you out. Go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow and we can work it out." I nod and grab my purse to go, "Thanks for everything, I'll be back tomorrow." He smiles and waves goodbye before turning to take care of my mom.

 

* * *

 

 

In the car I cry.

Naruto is wrong of course. I don't have any more family. They've all died except for mom. I don't have many friends and the ones I do have don't have money to spare. This isn't something you ask friends for help with anyway.

I hear my phone ring and when I look to see who's calling, Ino's on the caller ID. I'm really not in the mood, but I answer anyway. I here lots of noise on the other side, "HALLOW?" I cringe, "Hello Ino?"

"HEY SAKURA YOU NEED TO MEET ME AT THE CLUB TONIGHT GIRL!"

"Look Ino, I'm really not in the mood-"

"IF I DON'T SEE YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' FACE AT THE CLUB TONIGHT I'M GONNA KICK UR ASS AND CUT OFF ALL THAT FUKIN PINK HAIR! Understand?" I sigh; there was really no use in arguing with her…

"Kay I'll see you there! Luv yah sista!"

I start my car up and smile, Ino is exactly what I need on days like this and she knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??? I forgot how randomly rude/depressing this first chap is... I promise it gets better!!! I only have one more chap to put up before I have to write new stuff -_-.... I hope I have time to get a good bit done so my third update isn't super short... even though I guess that isn't a big deal. I just like bigger updates. Please comment??? I want to know how you feel about what's happening.


End file.
